I miss you more
by Dee123
Summary: this is sorta katie's though's on jessie moving to austrailia... there is some conversations between them.


It was just like any other monday moring. being exsasted from the weekend and dreading every minute of the day. it only being the starting of the week.. at uption sinclair it looked like a bunch of zombies took over the school. but there was a exception in this case.. there was this one zombie who wasn't soo zombieish.. Katie Singer always happy! always smiling .. well too all the people that don't edzacty know her... but she was happy and smiliely for the most part... but i guess you could say she had some sad times.. like that time.. you know that girl whats her name?! that damn girl! the girl who moved away and katie totally kinda broke.. down.. well not that happy clownie girl she was ... the name.. oh yeah Jessie Sammler. her lastest lover everbody thought she would move on... i mean she does anyway after a little while but i guess Jessie was a Exception... Yea.. Thats it!! Katie arose from her bed and walked toward her closet... she opened it and took out a decorated shoe box it had words and pictures all over it she took the box and sat back on her bed. she opened the box and started to talk out the complements inside the box. she looked at every little thing really slowly. but this one thing she took out she kinda put it back in right quick she wiped a tear from her face and proceeded to the closet when her mother called from the bottem of the stairs.. "Kate,Phone!" katie was soo excited she almost fell down the stairs she brefly looked at her mother with a big smile but when she put her ear to the phone she only heard the voice of Sarah "Katie hurry it," katie was soo upset she just wanted to hang up the phone but thats not the kind of girl she is so she politely talked to sarah and kinda made a quick break because she sounded like she was trying to get her back or somthing.. and if she wasn't katie still didn't feel like talking, her girlfriend, her bestfriend, her happiness left 2 days ago and was yet to call.. she knew jessie wouldn't be gone forever but 9 months was really long. and what was katie going to do.. this might be there last year together i mean katie loves her and everything but she still plans to go to college and when in that time will she ever see jessie. this all ran through her mind and no dout the other girls as well. were they over?! but Jessie deep down had alot of hope, she saw the way her dad and Lily came together.. through everything.. death.. there children there ex's it was completely messy but they made it and anyone could see that.  
  
Jessie started unpacking her things a she came by picture of katie and she looked at it for a while and got back to work just then she realized that she should give the girl a call she hooked up her phone and dailed the girls number. ring ring  
  
Katie Raced down the stairs she looked at the called id and it said out of area she was exstatic but what if it was uncel vinny she though...? she picked it up anyway and before Jessie could say a word she knew it was her she could just sense and she could recanise her breath agaist the phone katie spoke before Jessie "Jess?"  
  
"oh my gosh.. yeah. how could you tell?" "umm.. i could sense it" "wow, that is soo weird" "yep, so hows the land down under" "well it's really nice here and my house is nice,but without you...it's nothing" "thats soo sweet jess, i really apreciate it" "i miss you" "i know" "how do you?" "because i miss you too" "ok,haha..i know this wasn't long but i have to unpack and muh dad will kill me if i stay on to long... money doesn't grow on trees" "i love you billie" Katie said "i love you more" the other girl hung up katie stood there with the phone agaist her ear.. even thought the other girl had hung up she sat there with the nnnnnnnnnnnne sound. a tear rolled down her cheeck but she left it run. these last few weeks katie was having it hard she didn't go out and was in all day waiting for the phone call from jessie but she barliey ever called but somtimes they could talk on the im but jessie was never on there long either jezz what was this girl doin did she make new friends and she's not telling me why wouoldn't she tell me. i mean it;s good that she has friends but she never told me about them.. is she ignoring me... what do i do?! this time katie was goin to call her  
  
Lily walks over to the phone and picks it up "Hello?" "hey,lily it's katie.. is Jessie there?" "Oh, hey Katie, no i'm sorry she's not she's out with allyson" "Oh, there's a allyson" "yeah,you don't know about her?" "no i didn't know she had any friends"  
  
"oh yeah she has a bunch, there all really nice to her so don't worry" "so does she got a boyfriend" "no, not that i know of.. isn't she still seeing tad" "no it think that was over long ago" "yah ok well nice talking to you katie i will get jessie to call you as soon as she comes in" "bye"  
  
oh my god... why didn't she tell me.. what is she hiding from me.. i mean whats the big deal she has new friends that means nothing. I'm sitting here waiting for her to call and she's out with her friends i didn't even know about she could at least tell me she wasn;t going to be home so i could do somthing. like.. leave my house. katie gets bored of studying so she goes to the computer she signs in her im and see's Jessie on ONLINE *Gardenia*-JessieSammler SarahGrasser T-A-D Russel#  
  
*Billie*-KatieSinger Hey Jess *Gardenia*-JessieSammler Oh hey Billie! *Billie*-KatieSinger so.. Whats this all about *Gardenia*-JessieSammler what do you mean? *Billie*-KatieSinger ok why didn't you tell me you had friends. *Gardenia*-JessieSammler why are you getting mad because i have friends? i knew you would do this! *Billie*-KatieSinger do what jess? i am mad because you didn't tell me you had friends not because you have them. What are you hiding Jess? *Gardenia*-JessieSammler Oh, Nothing i just thought that you might think weird things. *Billie*-KatieSingerweird things? *Gardenia*-JessieSammlerYea.. like i liked another girl er somthing, but kate i don't i swear!! i only love you. *Billie*-KatieSinger Thanks Jess.. but i wouldn't think that. because i know you. *Gardenia*-JessieSammler well were ok than because i wouldn't be ok if we weren't *Billie*-KatieSinger of course we are!!! i just really, really miss you. *Gardenia*-JessieSammler I'm just busy with everything i mean school and stuff and then there's you! *Billie*-KatieSingeri'm really glad your having fun and making friends *Gardenia*-JessieSammler thanks kate, but i really gotta jet i'm on grace's computer and she's nagging me to get off *Billie*-KatieSinger Sounds like grace! love you Billie! *Gardenia*-JessieSammler Love you more Billie!!! *Billie*-KatieSinger Bye *Gardenia*-JessieSammler* has logged off 


End file.
